Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust
by Emiwhee3
Summary: This is for anyone who can't remember how to fly.


Wendy stood on the edge of the bridge,and looked back at the sleeping city. This late no one was up. There were no cars on the streets, no lights in the windows of the houses near by, and no people to wonder why a young woman was so ready to give up her life. But Wendy didn't have to wonder why or ask if it was the right thing, she had been thinking about this for months. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't talk herself out of it.  
Wendy thought about her funeral as she stared at the rushing water below her. Her friends would cry. Her parents would be heart broken. Her brothers- her brothers. When she thought about her brothers she almost wanted to step back. To go home and pretend none of this happened, but she couldn't. She couldn't avoid this anymore.  
One last look at the star. The star that had once made her the happiest girl alive. Then her eyes closed and she took a step forward.  
The frigid wind slapped her face. Wendy longed to open her eyes, to see the water before she hit it. Her eyes stayed closed. She was too scared, always too scared.  
Instead she thought of Neverland.  
All of the sudden everything stopped. There was no wind, no splash, no falling sensation of any kind. Only a familiar laugh.  
Wendy felt herself being dragged back to the bridge by her arm. She opened her eyes.  
Peter Pan, a grin painted on his face, set her back down on land. He then broke into a fit of laughter.  
"How could you be so dumb, Wendy?" He said in between giggles.  
Wendy frowned, "what do you mean by that?"  
"You of all people should know that you can't fly without pixie dust."  
Wendy sighed, "Yes, I know that Peter."  
His smile slipped, but only a little, "then why were you trying to fly?"  
"I wasn't trying to fly, I was trying to fall," Wendy was beginning to get frustrated.  
"But Wendy," Peter said, his laughter replaced with a look of concern, "if you had fallen you would've gotten- you would've gotten hurt."  
"Yes, I know that Peter"  
"But that's so stupid! Why would you hurt yourself on purpose?" Peter cried.  
Wendy had to think about that. How could she explain to him that she just wanted to die. He could never understand. He would be young forever.  
"Growing up is hard." She said  
"Then you shouldn't have." Peter crossed his arms.  
Wendy put her head in her hands, " I know"  
Hot, wet tears poured from her eyes. All of her stress and depression hit her in the face like a brick again. She wished she was dead. She wished she wasn't crying in front of the least sensitive boy she'd ever met. Her whole body shook. She wished she could go back in time. Back to Neverland.  
"Wendy?" Peter said softly.  
"What." Wendy looked up at him. He looked so innocent, so young.  
"I wish you would've stayed with me. Then, none of this would've happened. You would've been young forever."  
"I can't go back in time Peter. I can't-"  
"I'm not finished," Peter interjected, "I know you can't go back in time, but if I had let you fall you couldn't have gone forward either."  
"Peter,I don't want to go forward."  
"I. Am. Not. Done. You are so impatient."  
"Fine, Peter," Wendy said softly. She didn't have energy to argue with him, "finish."  
"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted. You are the only one who can decide wether you want to grow up or not. Of course your body will get all wrinkly and old, but your heart will stay young if you want it to. Right?"  
Wendy shook her head.  
What did he know about growing up. He wouldn't ever have to deal with the struggles of getting old.  
"You wouldn't understand." She wanted to go home and fall asleep. This experience had drained her.  
"Wendy, there is a man who makes up a new plan to try and kill me everyday. I know all about..." He scrunched up his face trying to find the word he was looking for.  
"Stress." Wendy offered.  
"Yeah, stress! I know all about that."  
Wendy rolled her eyes.  
"I _do_! I at least know that it can be really hard to deal with sometimes. And I know that grow ups have a lot to deal with." He smiled, proud of his "vast" knowledge of stress. Wendy shook her head and stared at the water below her. Maybe she could wait until he left and then-  
Peter flew in front of her face, his nose almost touching hers.  
" I would be very sad if I didn't get to see you again"  
Wendy didn't know what to say. He had only spoke some simple words and yet they had left her speechless. She had tried everything she could to make her want to live again, and now, because of him, she was rethinking her decision. She couldn't understand how a little boy could have that affect on her.  
Peter yawned, " well, I'm going home now. I have a big day of fighting pirates tomorrow."  
He jumped off the bridge skimming the water before flying back up. Although it was dark she could see his smile bright on his face. He obviously thought he had done his job. She watched him go until he was just a shadow against the stars.  
"Remember Wendy," he shouted back to her, "the moment you doubt you are able to fly, you cease forever to be able to do it."  
And Wendy knew he was right. She wasn't ready to give up on flying just yet.


End file.
